1,001 Nights of Inspector Lewis
by Muffinzelda
Summary: Scheherazade placates insomniac Robson shippers with tales of how Robbie and Laura might have gotten together. Each chapter is a separate story about what might have been, set prior to series 7.
1. Ch 1- Slush of the Present

Slush of the present

Disclaimer- This story is for fan purposes only. All of the characters are property of their respective owners (not me) and are used here without permission.

Author Note- My goal was to have finished all the half-written fluff pieces that have been accumulating in my computer before the final Lewis series airs stateside, but clearly I am not going to make that deadline. At the very least, here is the first installment. My fondest wish for the end of the series would be that Colin Dexter make an extended cameo appearance as Laura Hobson's father…

-Muffinzelda, June 2013

* * *

Dr Laura Hobson was playing chess with her father in the parlour of the retirement community where he resided just outside of Oxford. Mr Hobson deftly moved a knight to capture his daughter's pawn and was surprised when she didn't even look at the board. "It's your move, Laura." She did not respond. Her father followed her fixed gaze to the door where two men had just walked in, still wearing their winter coats lightly dusted with snow. "Is it the tall one you've got your eye on?" The tall blond man caught Laura's gaze and tapped his companion on the shoulder, then motioned towards Laura. Mr Hobson watched the other man turn around, give a surprised smile, and then timidly acknowledge his daughter with a nod and small gesture of his hand. Laura waved back and then stood up. "Ah. Now I understand, my dear."

"Friends from work, dad." She broke her silence as she left to greet the detectives.

"Hello, boys, what brings you here? Is it Bigfoot?" Dr Hobson was the attending pathologist to the latest corpse in Oxford- an elderly woman named Bertha with one foot noticeably larger than the other.

"Aye," the inspector replied. "Her sister lives here. And you're here…"

"…visiting my father." She supplied. "Shall I introduce you?"

"It'd be a pleasure." The two detectives followed Laura to her father seated in an armchair behind the chessboard.

"Dad, I'd like for you to meet Inspector Lewis and Sergeant Hathaway."

"Just Robbie is fine, sir. And my sergeant is James." Laura felt a little shiver of emotion as Robbie Lewis shook her father's hand. Lewis' use of "sir" echoed in her mind like a familiar ghost- Lewis as a younger man speaking to Morse. But back in the here and now, she breathed in a fresh spirit of excitement hearing Lewis- Robbie, she corrected herself- be deferential to her father.

Mr Hobson reciprocated Lewis' greeting. "You must be chilled to the bone. Join us for some tea, won't you?"

"Dad, they're very busy with an investigation." Laura tried to make excuses, but Hathaway- ever the helpful sergeant- leapt right in.

"Nonsense! Inspector Lewis would love to join you for tea. I can interview the victim's sister while you all get better acquainted, sir." Hathaway smirked at Lewis, who knew he was trapped.

"You don't have to, Robbie." Laura said. "I know you don't really have the time."

That was precisely what Lewis was thinking, but he responded graciously. "I always have time for a cuppa in good company."

"I knew a copper named Lewis once." Mr Hobson was the type to get caught up in the nostalgia of a name. "Former boxer. Welsh, I think. I wonder whatever happened to him. Of course, he was ancient even back then. Not a strapping young lad like yourself." Mr Hobson said to Lewis, who was quite tickled at being called youthful whilst in his early sixties. "Ah, listen to me babble on about the past. Mais où sont les neiges d'antan ? » Mr Hobson added wistfully.

"Sir, I'll help you get some tea for the Hobsons." Hathaway motioned towards a table on the other side of the parlour where hot water, instant coffee, cocoa, and tea were set up. "We won't be a minute," he said as he dragged Lewis off. Hathaway reprised Mr Hobson's earlier citation, speaking to Lewis in a low tone as they were filling mugs with hot water. "Mais où sont les neiges d'antan? Where are the snows of yesteryear?"

"Where are the snows of yesteryear? Melted away, unlike this stuff." Lewis said, nodding his head towards the window. "You speak French now too, cleverclogs?"

"I don't really, but it's a well-known poem- ubi sunt and all that. The poet François Villon was a vagabond and a thief- might have even murdered a priest." Hathaway said, proud as ever of his literary reference.

"Sounds more like the lot we're trying to arrest." Lewis retorted.

"It's a ballad lamenting women lost to the past; scandalous or virtuous, they all shared the same mortality. As you said yourself, the snows of yesteryear have melted. The point is that you can't cling to the past, just as Mr Hobson invoked his old copper-friend Lewis. What's gone is gone."

"Rubbish. Dr Hobson could argue that she has our victim's corpse well-preserved in her freezer."

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean." And Lewis did know exactly what Hathaway meant; it was a thinly veiled reference to Lewis' beloved late wife. But Lewis both feigned innocence and invoked Innocent to rebuke his sergeant. "Sounds to me like you're encouraging me to give up the search for this woman's killer and have a tea party instead. Shall I have you explain that to the Chief Super? I'm sure the boss lady would love to hear the poetry of François the Villain."

"Villon, sir."

"Right then, Sergeant, your job is to arrest the murderers, not quote them."

Meanwhile, across the room, Mr Hobson was remarking to Laura, "I think the young one fancies you."

"Who, Hathaway?" Laura asked in surprise. Hathaway was probably 25 years younger than his governor.

"No, young Lewis!"

Laura was suppressing a giggle as Lewis and Hathaway approached with hot beverages. Lewis placed a mug in front of Laura and Mr Hobson while Hathaway placed one where Lewis was to sit and laid some powdered cream and sweetener packets on the table. "If you have everything you need, sir, I'll go speak with Bigfoot's sister." Hathaway spoke in a mock-obsequious tone and made himself scarce.

"So, tell us about yourself, young Lewis." Mr Hobson inquired.

"Just a copper from Newcastle, me. I came down south, met me wife and decided to stay in Oxford. I'm widowed ten or so years now, but we've got two grown kids and a couple of grandkids."

"I'm sorry about your wife. Laura's mum passed on some years back as well. It's never easy even after all these years. Do forgive my asking, but do you have anyone in your life right now?"

"Dad, can we talk about something else? Like how much you detest the NHS, despite the fact that your daughter is a model employee?"

"Hush up, girl; I'm talking to young Lewis."

Lewis decided to answer honestly. "No. I stay busy with the job and visiting the grandkids. I'm not looking to get married again."

"That's perfect, because our Laura would make a terrible wife."

"DAD!"

"What, Laura? It's true. There is a reason your patients are already dead. You can't keep plants alive, let alone a husband!"

"I'll have you know I keep a thriving garden!"

"Because you hire a gardener to help you out twice a month."

Lewis was laughing now. "Mr Hobson, you should know that Laura is a very capable woman. She doesn't need the likes of me weighing her down."

"Dad, Robbie and I are good friends, and we're going to leave it at that. New topic." Laura put her foot down.

"Fine. Do you play chess, Lewis?"

"Afraid not, sir."

"Cricket or football?"

Now Lewis was in his element. "Both!" He blurted out excitedly. Laura breathed a sigh of relief as Lewis recounted to Mr Hobson the story of his brief stint as an undercover cricket player aiming to bring down drug smugglers.

Eventually, Laura spotted Hathaway lurking in the corner and waved him over. "I think it's time for Robbie to go, dad."

"Come back sometime, won't you? I'll offer you something stronger than tea." Mr Hobson implored. Lewis noted the glass of gin next to the old man and decided that he would like to do just that.

Laura walked him to the door. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Robbie. You've been a very good sport. He's in his eighties and gets carried away sometimes."

"No need to apologize, Laura. My own father passed away when he was about my age now, so I think your dad's entitled."

"That explains a lot." She said. He looked at her, not understanding. "Another reason for your fatalistic tendencies, Inspector."

"I suppose so. Likewise, now I know why you're so feisty, Doctor. Anyway, duty calls."

"Drive safely in the snow." She said as Lewis went to join Hathaway at the car.

* * *

One week later, the inspector and pathologist were once again enjoying pints as they compared how well Lewis and Hathaway's result matched Dr Hobson's initial analysis. It turned out that Bigfoot's son had some powerful enemies, but the conversation soon drifted away from the case. Laura brought up the latest historical fiction film that had Oxford's denizens abuzz. "I haven't been to the cinema in ages," she said, hinting that she and Lewis might go together.

"We could go Saturday evening, if you'd like," he offered.

She screwed up her face. "I'd love to, but I can't Saturday. I have plans." Scanning his face for signs of jealousy, she saw none. _Damn his stoicism_, she thought. She was usually one to keep her cards close to her chest, but she decided to add, "I'm going to see my dad." _There now_, she thought, _Robbie does look relieved_.

Lewis then surprised her by saying, "I could come with you if you'd like. I enjoyed meeting your father."

"That's kind of you, Robbie, but we shouldn't give him any ideas. I shouldn't admit this to you, but he now asks after you every time we speak. 'Have you seen young Lewis lately? How's our young Lewis doing?' Embarrassing, really."

Lewis blinked at her and made a confession of his own. "It's not that embarrassing, now is it? That's the same way that our Lyn asks after you."

"Does she?" Laura was nonplussed as Lewis nodded in the affirmative. "I never would have suspected that." She paused for a while to consider the idea before speaking. "Robbie, do you think our families know something that we don't? Like maybe they see the forest when you and I only see the trees?"

Lewis understood but wasn't one to speak in metaphors. "Make up your mind, woman," he teased. "Do you want to go to the cinema or to a nature preserve?"

Laura just laughed. "I'll go anywhere with you, Robbie."

"Except to see your father?"

"I'm not saying that, I just mean that we shouldn't give him that impression unless…" Laura's voice trailed off, but she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I suppose you're right, Laura. How about we go to a matinee then and you'll have time to see your old man for dinner?"

"That sounds perfect!" She smiled contentedly at the idea that things were falling into place right nicely.

Lewis, for his part, trudged home that night in the snow-turned-to-slush. He was lost in thoughts of forests and trees and accidently stepped in a puddle. As lovely as the snowfall had been, the slush was doubly messy. When he arrived at his flat, he didn't linger in silent greeting of Val's picture on the shelf as he usually did. This time, he smiled at the photo and immediately went to change his socks.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Inspector Lewis in fairer weather waiting for Dr Hobson in front of the cinema. She took his arm as she greeted him and they joined the queue together. "You know, Robbie, this may be the first time we've gone to the cinema together."

"Is that so?" Lewis thought about it. Dozens of dinners and countless pints, but maybe this really was the first time they'd been to the cinema. "We almost saw the Fairy Queen," he reminded her.

"We've almost done a lot of things." She riposted.

"Hmph" was Lewis' reply, the sort of grunt that could have been a laugh or possibly a realization of a greater truth. It was hard to tell with him. Inscrutable though his noises may be, Lewis' actions were less so. He worked up the nerve to put his arm around Laura during the film. She responded by resting her head upon his shoulder. Lewis heard a little sniffle in his ear as the protagonist of the film lay dying for a noble cause. He turned his head a little and wiped Laura's tear away with his thumb. Lewis then stole a kiss there in the dark before remembering himself. He pulled out a tissue and handed it to Laura. She blew her nose and settled her head back on his shoulder.

After the film, they walked back towards her car in silence. Though they did not speak about the kiss, they held hands tightly. Their destination reached, Laura was the first to speak. "So. Did you learn anything from the film?"

Lewis looked bashful as he spoke. "I have to admit that towards the end I got a little distracted."

Laura was pleased. "I think you did understand then. The lesson is not to be a martyr." She moved in and gave him a kiss of her own. They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"Maybe we should go see your dad together after all." Robbie suggested before kissing her again.

"Maybe I should call him to say we'll be a little late," she responded the next time they came up for air.

"Hmph," emitted Lewis, this time obviously content.

* * *

_La Ballade des dames du temps jadis_ by François Villon is the poem referenced in this story.


	2. Ch 2- Lynchpin

Lynchpin

Author Note: For disclaimer and introduction, please see chapter one. This story is not a continuation of the previous chapter. Robbie and Laura reboot!

* * *

Part I: Laura's new alliance

Inspector Robbie Lewis and Sergeant James Hathaway were returning to the Oxfordshire police station when they caught a glimpse of a hurried pathologist rushing to her car. Lewis waved to Dr Laura Hobson, and she reciprocated his greeting. He started to veer in her direction, but she showed no sign of slowing down. "Sorry, I'm running late." She called to him.

"Are you giving evidence in court?" He asked as he caught up to her car.

"No, why?" She looked panicked for a moment. "I haven't forgotten something important, have I?"

"No, no. You look nice is all." Hobson was wearing a navy blue jacket over a cream-coloured blouse and matching navy skirt. She kept the jacket open so as not to be too formal, but it was classier than her usual business-casual. Hobson didn't often wear skirts to work as she usually ended up in scrubs or a scene suit .

Hobson looked relieved and then smiled broadly as if she wanted to tell him something. "Thank you, Robbie. Sorry, I am a little nervous about, well... Anyway, I'm glad you think so. About me looking nice, that is. Must dash now, really."

Lewis took her arm as she tried to get into the car. "Wait, where exactly are you going?"

"I don't have time to explain just now. We should talk this afternoon, though. I'll stop by your office to see if you're available."

"Good luck, wherever it is."

That afternoon, Lewis decided to sort through boxes of evidence while he sent Hathaway off to interview an acquaintance of their most recent murder victim, Aurelia Featherleigh. "Really, sir? You normally delegate the boring bits to me. I think that you're more interested in a certain pathologist's visit than combing through the victim's personal effects." Hathaway observed.

"That's not your concern, Sergeant. You need to do the interviews yourself because case or no case, I am taking this weekend off. Our Lyn's coming into town tonight."

"Whatever you say, sir." And with that, Hathaway went off to do Lewis' bidding.

Around two in the afternoon, there was a soft knock on the door and Hobson popped her head into Lewis' office. "Hi there. About earlier, I was running off to meet someone for lunch. Not just someone, though. Last night I got a phone call out of the blue asking if we could meet. So anyway, enough beating around the bush; I finally got to meet-"

He cut her off. "You can have lunch with anyone you want. You don't have to explain anything to me." Her brilliant smile was absolutely killing him. For as much as Lewis was not exactly pro-active in courting Hobson, he would always be jealous if there was someone else in her life.

"No, I do need to explain, actually. I had lunch with Lyn."

"Our Lyn?" He was gobsmacked.

"No—someone else's Lyn! Of course, your Lyn. When she called me last night, she asked me not to tell you just yet. She's very sweet, Robbie." He just stood there at a loss for words, but the colour was rising in his face. "Well, are you going to say something?"

He tugged at his collar and loosened his tie. "What… what did you talk about?"

"You, of course," she said with a very flirtatious smile. She realized immediately that this was a tactical error as his colour was now turning from red to purple. Lewis was positively mortified, and not in a way a pathologist would appreciate. "Don't worry; I didn't go into any details. I told her that we see each other socially and enjoy each other's company. But that it hasn't been more than that. I didn't misrepresent our relationship in any way, so you can wipe that mortified expression off your face. I wasn't wrong to tell her we're friends who care about each other, was I?"

Lewis was starting to regain his ability to speak, but his eyes were still seething. "My family life is private."

Hobson was taken aback by his reaction. "Let's not blow things out of proportion, now. It was just lunch."

As Lewis was trying- and failing- to keep his anger in check, Chief Superintendent Innocent was passing by the inspector's office. The door was ajar, and she paused in front of it when she heard voices raised.

"How could you do that to me?" Lewis' voice struck Innocent as angry and exasperated.

"Was I supposed to refuse the invitation?" Innocent recognized the second voice as Dr Hobson's.

"Aye! Or talk to me first! Instead, the two of you go sneaking around behind my back."

"We're hardly sneaking around."

"That's exactly what you're doing!"

"Fine, if you see it that way. But it is only because we both care about you."

"You'd no right, Laura."

"And you've no right to speak to me that way when I've been nothing but friendly. Call me when you're ready to apologize."

"Give your post mortem to James!" Lewis shouted as Hobson stomped out of the office, brushing past Innocent.

Innocent continued walking past the door. She decided not to address Lewis but intercepted Sergeant Hathaway when he eventually returned to the building. She beckoned him into her office. "Have a seat, Hathaway. Are things all right between you and Inspector Lewis?"

"Ma'am?" Hathaway was confused.

"Have you and Dr. Hobson… spoken about anything that might be upsetting to the Inspector?"

"No, ma'am. I don't think I follow you. I mean, we still haven't found Aurelia Featherleigh's missing foot, but..." Hathaway's face showed such bewilderment that Innocent knew that Hathaway was not involved. _Too late now_, she thought.

"All right, Hathaway. Confidentially speaking now, I overheard Lewis and Hobson having a row. A third party is involved, and I though perhaps you would know about that. I wasn't eavesdropping, mind you; they weren't being very discreet."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I wouldn't know anything about it."

"That's fine, Hathaway. No need to bring this up to Lewis. Just keep your eyes and ears open."

"Mum's the word, ma'am."

* * *

Part II: Hathaway's second shift

When at last the detectives were ready to call it a day, Lewis was reluctant to go home. Lewis seemed intent on drowning his sorrows at the pub, and Hathaway decided he'd best tag along. "Second round is yours, James," Lewis said, indicating his empty pint.

"Sir, you don't want to go home to see your daughter?"

"I'm thirsty, Sergeant. Hop to it."

When Hathaway came back with the second round, he decided that he would need a more direct line of questioning or else Lewis might never leave the pub. "So. Did Dr Hobson stop by this afternoon as anticipated?"

"I don't want to talk about Laura bloody Hobson!"

"Sir, I need to know for my own protection. You know how she gets those beady eyes when she's intent on something? Well, she was wielding a scalpel rather angrily when I saw her for the post mortem."

Lewis did smile into his pint glass at the thought of Laura's intensity, but he didn't say a word.

"She didn't have a lunch date with that bloke, Franco, did she?"

That irked Lewis enough to finally spell out his troubles. "Not Franco." He put the pint down. "She had lunch with our Lyn."

"Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem? There's a female conspiracy against me."

"Your daughter breaking bread with someone who has been your friend for years? I think that's rather nice, actually."

"I know what our Lyn is up to." Lewis did a falsetto impersonation of his daughter. "Oh Laura, please look after my dad. He's so lonely, and mum would want him to move on…" Switching back to his own voice, he added, "she's given me that speech too many times to count so she's gone and found herself a more receptive audience. She's humiliated me."

Hathaway sighed. "First off, you don't know what they talked about. Second, is it so bad for your daughter to want you to be happy? And third, as for Dr Hobson, sir, she doesn't pity you; she rather likes you. Do you remember earlier, in the car park? When you noticed how nice she looked? You thought she was giving evidence in court. But she didn't dress nicely for court. She did that for you, sir; she wanted to impress your daughter whose opinion she knows you hold dear." Hathaway took out his mobile which had begun to buzz. He grinned his smuggest and then showed the screen to Lewis, who cringed. "Hello, Dr Hobson," Hathaway answered.

Hobson got straight to the point. "If you know where Inspector Lewis is, tell him to call his daughter. He's not answering her calls and she's worried."

"He's right here- I'll pass you over and you can tell him yourself." The call ended with a click as Hobson hung up.

"Sir, Lyn is worried. You need to go home and work this out with her. You have a few days off to relax. We'll formulate a strategy for mollifying Hobson when you come back to work."

Lewis reluctantly nodded in agreement. He finished his pint, clapped Hathaway on the back, and made for the exit.

Watching Lewis leave, Hathaway sent an SMS to the Chief Super. "Lewis/Hobson update- 3rd party is his daughter. Will work on reconciliation."

"Good work, DS. Keep me posted" came Innocent's reply not 30 seconds later.

_That woman is never off, is she?_ Hathaway thought. He downed the rest of his beer, pulled up the collar on his trench coat, and headed off into the night. But he did not go home.

Hathaway found himself on Laura Hobson's doorstep around 10PM. He rang the bell and hoped that she would answer. She did open the door, and greeted him icily.

"Forgive the intrusion, Doctor, but I was afraid you'd hang up on me again if I called."

"Is this official business, Sergeant?"

"No, it's more of a pastoral visit. I may be too frivolous to be a priest, but I can't help but intercede on behalf of the world-weary."

"This is none of your business, James."

"I know, and I respect your privacy. I'd just like to share a personal experience. You don't have to say anything; just listen. Can I come in?"

She let him in and they chatted about the confounding case of the late Ms Featherleigh while she made a pot of tea. They sat across from one another at the kitchen table. With the tea brewed, it was time to stop dodging the elephant in the room.

"So, what's your story, James?"

"Well, it's about Lewis—as you have no doubt surmised. A few years back, you'll recall that I discovered quite by accident that Simon Monkford was the one driving the car that killed his wife. I was hoping that Innocent would break the news to him, but no such luck. When I did tell him, he exploded in anger at me- for not telling him sooner, or for opening an old wound, or whatever reason. It didn't make much sense at the time. Anyway, my take on it is that he's been numb for so many years that when someone gets really close to him, he doesn't know how to handle it. I don't know if he was any better at controlling his emotions back in the day, but he just doesn't know how to vent all these pent-up feelings he has. So what I'm trying to say is that whatever happened between the two of you, you shouldn't take it personally. He'll come round."

Hobson listened attentively and considered his tale in silence for a few moments, then spoke. "What are we going to do with him, James?"

"Just don't give up on him."

"I don't know if he'll ever let me in. It might be best for me to walk away."

"Not true. Here's what happens: you see another man, Lewis pouts for a month, you two decide to be friends again, things heat up, he stalls, you look elsewhere. Lather, rinse, repeat. You know why it's this cycle? You two are inevitably drawn to each other. Sooner or later he'll get it right."

There was a glimmer of hope on Hobson's face now. "So, if this is a priestly intercession, does that make me a goddess?"

"If I say yes, will you be merciful?"

Hobson tilted her head to the side and smiled coyly.

* * *

Part III: Lessons for Lewis

Meanwhile, Robbie Lewis was returning home. He put his key in the door but didn't have to turn it. The door swung open, and there was Lyn was waiting for him.

"Hello, dad."

"Pet."

"You're home late," she said as she crossed her arms severely.

"And it seems that you got into town early. Lunchtime, was it, lass?"

Lyn started to explain herself. "I know you like Laura, dad, and you have for a long time. It drives me mad not knowing her perspective. So I called her. If you're angry at anyone it should be me. I hope you didn't excoriate her too badly because she might be the only other person on Earth who is willing to put up with you. Turns out she's quite fond of you."

"Stop meddling in my life, Lyn."

"Not until you understand that your life has other people in it! Did it ever occur to you that Laura might need you too? She went out on a limb for you by meeting me and you treated her with disdain."

"That's enough!"

"I'm not done yet. You get so caught up in your own melancholy that you forget that other people care and hurt and have feelings too. This is exactly why my brother doesn't want to come back from Australia. It's not mum you need to get over, it's yourself."

"I said that's enough!"

Tim- Lyn's partner- came out from the guest room. He was loath to get involved in a Lewis family squabble but decided to intervene. "You two are going to wake up the wee one. Let's all retreat to our corners and talk about it in the morning."

Lyn agreed and went to Tim's side. "I won't go to bed angry. I did it because I love you, dad. Good night."

Robbie remained silent until Lyn was heading down the hall with Tim. "I love you too, pet." Robbie went to bed utterly exhausted but unable to sleep. His eldest child had struck a nerve. As Inspector Lewis, Robbie was known- professionally recognized, even- for being compassionate to the families of victims. But when it came to the people in his own life, he was completely oblivious. He tossed and turned thinking of this and the relationships that he had neglected. He'd lost his son to the distance, save for perfunctory phone calls on holidays and birthdays. If he didn't make amends, Laura would become just another face at work. He didn't want to lose her too.

The next morning, Robbie did call Laura. He wasn't surprised that she didn't answer. He left her a message. "Laura, it's Robbie. You said that I could ring you when I was ready to apologize. Well, here we are. I hope you'll call me back so that I can tell you how sorry I am for how I behaved yesterday. Good bye."

Laura listened to the message straight away, but she delayed ringing him for a few hours. Around noon, she decided it was time. He answered on the first ring.

"Laura?"

"Hello, Robbie."

"I am glad that you rang me back. I was worried you wouldn't. I am sorry that I lost my temper yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"I am sorry too. I should have realized that family matters are still sensitive for you. I overstepped the boundaries of our friendship."

"No, you didn't. I don't want there to be any boundaries between us." He cleared his throat. "I'd feel better continuing this discussion in person. Can you come around my flat?"

"Maybe I should wait until Lyn has gone back to Manchester. We can do dinner, perhaps?"

"Lyn's leaving in an hour, and she'll be out all day at her friend's wedding. I'm minding the wee bairn, so we could go to a park or something if you come over. I want to see you."

"I don't know, Robbie. I'm not too keen on children. We can meet up later this week."

"Afraid of a dirty nappy?"

"Hardly. You know what I do for a living, Inspector. I'm more familiar with bowels than most."

"So come over."

"I just don't relate well to kids. You and I are having a hard time relating to each other as adults as it is. I'd just rather not sort out our emotions while responsible for a small human."

Robbie was suddenly struck by the Morse-like quality in her voice. It made him want to reach out to her even more. Robbie was reminded that he was blessed with the love of a precious child, and that not everyone knew that feeling. Maybe Laura really did need him.

"If you have a change of heart, I'll be here all day."

"I'll think about it."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for. See you soon, I hope."

Laura kept herself busy that afternoon with grocery shopping and chores, but finally she could no longer ignore the voice in the back of her head luring her over to Robbie's flat. She rang the bell and waited for a while. She was about to give up and turn away when Robbie opened the door. "Sorry, I was trying to fix the little man some supper."

Laura took the hand of the toddler in his arms. "Hi there, I'm Laura." Robbie's grandson buried his head in Robbie's shoulder. "Shy, are we? I understand. I'm a bit apprehensive about you too."

"Oh hush, Laura. You're both fine. Are you going to come in?" He led Laura into the kitchen where he had been in the middle of making a sandwich for the youngster. He put the boy back down in his booster seat and went to the refrigerator.

"Can I offer you a beer?"

"Of course."

"Sippy-cup for the bairn, bottle for Laura." He put the drinks on the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Laura smiled as she remembered the erstwhile Sergeant Lewis' beverage of choice.

"I am sorry that I said my family life is off limits. It's not." He cut a bologna sandwich into quarters and put it in front of his grandson. "Would you like some?"

"Sure. Why not?" After bologna sandwiches, applesauce, and Robbie wiping down the ensuing mess, the three of them were seated on the living room floor. Robbie and Laura were building towers with blocks that the child was only too happy to knock over.

"I think he has some bruising above his left eyebrow." Laura observed.

"He ran into the coffee table. That's what toddlers do, toddle into things."

"Aptly named, then."

Robbie looked at her stared to chuckle. "What?" she asked.

"We're not doing a post mortem, Doctor. We're playing with blocks."

She laughed too as she realized that she had not left her inner-pathologist at the office. "I guess that explains this new-but-vaguely-familiar feeling I've got then."

"What's that?"

"How many times over the years, Robbie, have you and I been down on the ground just like this? Except instead of searching for a cause of death, this time we're cooing over a beautiful little life. And you're happy. I haven't seen you happy like this in ages."

"You seem happy too. And you were worried about not getting on with the little one." They were looking deep into each other's eyes now.

"I'm hopeless when it comes to children. But here with you, it feels right. I didn't think it would, but it does. It just feels right."

"I couldn't have said it better meself." Robbie smiled at her so tenderly; Laura thought she might see a tear in the corner of his eye. He moved in and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"That was nice." She said, and kissed him back. They remained locked together like that, kisses slowly growing more intense until they were hit by projectile blocks. The tower had been thrashed once again and the child squealed with glee.

Robbie and Laura looked at each other and giggled too. "Do you fancy an evening walk? Lyn said she left the pram in the boot of my car."

"Can you imagine me pushing a pram?" she asked. "As good as things are going, I'll still need another beer before that happens!"

"It's purely functional, not symbolic in the least. You see, there are these wheels that facilitate transport of the bairn between two points. He's quite heavy, you know. But if you prefer, I will push the pram and you can follow ten paces behind." Robbie teased.

"Cheeky. OK, then."

Robbie and his precious cargo rolled off into the sunset. Laura wasn't behind him, but rather at his side. She was still clinging to his side hours later when they'd fallen asleep together on the couch watching a film.

Laura began to stir beneath the blanket and pushed herself off of Robbie's chest. "I should go before Lyn gets back and finds us like this."

"Too late, love. She and Tim came back over an hour ago. Who do you think covered us up and turned off the telly?"

"Hmmm, the hand of Lyn again."

"She's a good lass." Robbie said.

"That she is. All the same, I think I'd best go home and leave you to a family breakfast. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Robbie said as he kissed her good-bye.

* * *

Epilogue

The next morning before returning to Manchester, Lyn set up her laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch. There, she, her dad, and her fidgeting son Skyped with her brother in Australia. It had been a long time since Robbie had seen his son, who resembled him thirty years ago, but with shaggier hair. The younger Lewis shared about work, friends, and a trip he'd recently taken with his girlfriend. Robbie was feeling all too relieved to hear the real details of his son's life when Lyn caught him off-guard once again.

"Guess who else has a girlfriend?" She said, poking her dad in the arm.

"Seriously?" Robbie's son asked. Robbie didn't know what to say but conceded a smile.

Lyn's partner Tim swooped into view of the webcam for a moment to grab the toddler as he was scaling the back of the couch with the intent of going over the top. "She's a cute, young blonde." Tim teased.

"You're joking. I hope she knows he hasn't got any money!" was the younger Lewis' response.

"It's not like that!" Robbie protested.

"Young is a relative term," Lyn said. "She's probably 50. And a doctor. Really nice. Too good for dad really, but they seem happy." She strategically omitted all the details of the last 24 hours.

"Does she have a name?"

Lyn prodded Robbie again. "Go on, dad. Tell him."

"It's Laura. Erm… We've known each other for a long time at work, but our Lyn has been matchmaking recently."

"The old man is smiling again, so job well done, sis."

Lyn looked proud of herself, and Robbie recognized in her Val's pride in taking care of everyone behind the scenes. Like mother like daughter, Lyn held them all together. For the first time in many years, Robbie felt whole again. He resolved that he was going to remain in closer contact with his son. His love for his family with Val and his new adventure with Laura were all converging on his heart.


	3. Ch 3- Ad libitum

Ad libitum

Author Note: For disclaimer and introduction, please see chapter one. This story is not a continuation of the previous chapters. Robbie and Laura reboot!

* * *

Laura Hobson sat at a table in a cosy pub, checking her face in a compact mirror. Robbie Lewis- her colleague and chum- had asked her to lunch as he often did. Or had she asked him out, but expected him to pay? That was the more likely scenario, but Robbie would never complain because he loved any meal that didn't come from a microwave just as much as he did Laura's company. He'd gone to wash up before their food arrived, and she took the opportunity to reapply her lip gloss. She pursed her lips in a satisfied way, put the mirror down, and was stunned to see an old flame, Alec Pickman, standing in front of her.

Laura and two girlfriends had once shared a house with Alec and another lad when they were at university. It seemed that everyone in that house was amorously involved with each other at one time or another, but as the years went on, Laura really only kept in touch with her friend Ellen. Their group was reunited when one of their former flatmates was murdered several years ago. Robbie had investigated the murder and sensed that Alec harboured feelings for Laura. Alec was an artist and had always been quick with a poem. Some women found that irresistible, but Laura knew him to be a drunk and a louse. Needless to say, Laura did not reciprocate his feelings. Against Laura's counsel, Ellen had invited Alec to join her and Laura for dinner the most recent time that she was passing through Oxford. When Ellen had to cancel at the last moment, Laura was surprised to find herself quite enjoying the company of a sober and clean Alec. One thing led to another, and while Laura's creed was "no regrets," in the morning light, Laura realized that she did not want that to happen again.

So now here was Alec, standing before her at the pub. "Hello, Laura." She stood up and let him kiss her on the cheek. "You should know that a woman as beautiful as you doesn't need to check her make-up. You don't need make-up at all, as I recall."

She was not impressed by his charm and somewhat anaemically offered, "how have you been, Alec?"

"I've been missing you, but other than that, I have been on an even keel." She knew he was referring to his continued sobriety.

"I'm glad to hear it; the even keel part, I mean." Just then, a waitress arrived with lunch for two.

"I gather you're waiting for someone," he surmised. She nodded and indicated to him Robbie Lewis, who was emerging from the men's room. "So that's why you stopped returning my calls!"

Laura knew she had two options. First: let the truth play out and have Alec humiliate her- or worse, humiliate Robbie. She knew that Robbie would then wall himself off and not speak to her no matter how much he wanted to. This would in turn lead to the two of them staring mournfully at one another across crime scenes for months until he was ready to talk to her again. She shuddered at the thought of his forlorn look. The second option? She could ask Robbie to ad-lib a bit… but dare she? She said a silent prayer that Robbie would understand. She went to head Robbie off before he reached the table and whispered something in his ear. Alec saw the inspector mouth, "what?" then watched as Laura put her arm around him.

"Alec Pickman, you remember Robbie Lewis."

"Of course," responded Alec. "Fear not, Detective Inspector, I'm sober and have been for the better part of a year."

"Congratulations, mate." Robbie said congenially, albeit with a hint of sarcasm. While Alec Pickman did seem clear-headed, Robbie was not unaware of the pint in his hand. The two men shook hands.

"I see that congratulations are in order for you, too. Fair Laura's heart is a prize worth the winning."

Robbie was not at all clear on how exactly Laura wanted him to handle this, but he would not be outdone by Pickman's treacle. He had let Pickman brand him as a milquetoast lover once before, and Robbie was not going to let that happen again. "I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I am honoured that such a worthy woman has chosen to be at my side." Laura made a pleased little noise, so Robbie raised the stakes. He gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. She nuzzled her head on Robbie's shoulder to confirm that he had indeed done what she needed- and desired.

"Mind if I join you two lovebirds for a drink?"

"Go ahead." Robbie said gallantly and pulled up a chair for Alec.

"Robbie, I don't think…" Laura protested as he did so, but Robbie cut her off.

"It's all right, love." She saw the vestigial grin of the impish sergeant she'd known years ago_. Let's see where this goes, your little farce_, he expressed with his eyes. She positively melted into those blue eyes, which did not escape Alec's notice. "It's all right, love" echoed in her mind. She wondered if that was his casual _luv_ or _love_? Regardless, she cherished that moment.

"This looks serious, Laura." Alec interrupted Laura's reverie. "Forgive me if I seem a bit surprised. Been a long time, or is this a recent development?"

Robbie and Laura answered simultaneously- Robbie: Long time. Laura: It's recent. They looked at each other and giggled nervously. Laura composed herself first and sought to explain. "What we mean is that we've had these feelings for a long time, but this-" she held up her and Robbie's intertwined hands- "is very recent."

Now it was Robbie's turn to be blown away. _She knows_, he realized. _She knows how I feel, and she makes it seem perfectly natural. No, not seem- it is- perfectly natural to be with her. _He squeezed her hand.

"I'm pleased for you, really I am." Turning to Robbie, Alec said, "what took you so long, man? I recall you were keen on her back when there was that whole ghastly business with Ligeia."

Robbie shrugged. "The important thing is that she knows now."

The three of them made innocuous small talk, but there were several awkward silences as they ate and drank. Alec started in again. "Looking forward to the holidays?"

"Aye," Robbie answered. "We're going to see my family in the north." Laura nodded enthusiastically as if that had always been their plan.

"I thought you had planned a ski trip, Laura. Klosters, didn't you say?"

"Plans change, Alec." was her simple response.

Robbie's mobile began to buzz. "That's me daughter now, actually. Excuse me a moment." Robbie stood up to leave but was still within earshot of the next exchange.

"Oh God, Laura, he's got kids? I can just picture you as the wicked stepmother."

"His kids are grown. People do grow up, you know." Laura scoffed.

Robbie did not stray very far. "Listen, pet, can I call you back? I've got me eye on a situation here." He hung up with his daughter and approached the table again, coming up behind Alec surreptitiously.

Alec had leaned in towards Laura. "I don't understand what you see in him though. Does he make you feel safe or does he put you in handcuffs?"

Laura knew Robbie was right behind Alec. She was suddenly very nervous as she saw the expression on Robbie's face change from light-hearted to offended. Robbie was justifiably indignant at the suggestion of handcuffs; it wasn't the notion of sexual bondage between willing partners that bothered him, but rather the sanctity of his job. When he had to make an arrest and lead someone away in cuffs, he always tried to do it in a way that maintained the person's dignity. Laura bit her lip and gave Robbie a worried glance. Alec turned around. Laura braced herself for Robbie's reaction.

Robbie was clearly fuming, but he composed himself before speaking. "I've had it with your assumptions, man. I am not one of Laura's old boyfriends, just as Laura is not my late wife. We're just Robbie and Laura, and we enjoy being with each other." He stopped and drew in a deep breath.

"You're right about the safe part though; no harm will come to her while she is with me." Laura got up from her chair and stood next to Robbie, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Alec snorted in response.

"And I don't know where you get this idea that our life together would be dull." Laura piped up. "It's one crime scene after another. There are enough lowlifes in this town to keep us busy." She did not mean to imply that her one-time boyfriend was a "lowlife," but that is how it came across. She did have an unfortunate habit of letting extremely blunt statements fly from her lips without considering how they might be received.

Alec downed the rest of his brew. "Best of luck, then." And with that he turned around and left the pub.

Robbie looked at Laura, and once again they spoke simultaneously. Laura: "I'm sorry I put you in that position without asking." Robbie: "I'm sorry I got carried away. I should have let you get rid of him in the beginning like you wanted."

"It's all right." They answered in unison, laughed nervously, and breathed a sigh of relief together.

"You were wonderful, Robbie." He beamed and gave Laura's shoulder a little squeeze in response.

"My pleasure." Robbie paid their bill and hustled her out of the pub with his arm around her protectively. He was afraid that if he let go of her, the farce would be over and they would go back to their single lives.

She knew exactly how he felt and answered his non-verbal plea. "If we're pretending, I don't want to stop."

"I'm not pretending, Laura."

"Neither am I. Look, about me and Alec- it was three months ago, and while I don't apologize for things that happen between consenting adults, I do admit it was a lapse in judgment. I was lonely. When you're lonely, Robbie, you shut yourself off from the rest of the world and brood. When I'm lonely, I seek out… "

"Shhhh." He put his fingers over her lips. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is that neither one of us has to be lonely anymore. Am I right?"

"Oh, Robbie." She tilted her chin up to meet his mouth, and he moved his fingers from her lips to caress her face as they kissed. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone. Together."


	4. Ch 4- The Prodigal Pathologist

The Prodigal Pathologist

Author Note: For disclaimer and introduction, please see chapter one. This story is not a continuation of the previous chapters. Robbie and Laura reboot!

* * *

It was just before dawn that Inspector Lewis and Sergeant Hathaway were called to the scene of a fatal stabbing in Oxford. After discussing the scene with SOCO, they consulted the pathologist. "What do you think, Laura?" Lewis asked.

"I think I'd rather be in bed." Dr Laura Hobson caught the look exchanged by Lewis and Hathaway and added, "that is not a double entendre, boys. I think I'm coming down with something."

Lewis tendered his hand to her. "Maybe you should go home. Take a day."

"Can't. I've got to train up the new pathologist who's replacing old Aberdeen Angus. She comes in at 8."

"No rest for the weary, eh?"

"None. So, about your murder victim…"

* * *

***before noon***

"Sergeant James Hathaway, I'd like you to meet Dr Grayling Russell." Dr Hobson's tone was professional more than warm as she made the introductions. Hathaway had expected to meet a young doctor, so he was surprised to find a woman probably in her early fifties standing alongside Dr Hobson. Russell was an attractive woman with red hair accented by wisps of grey.

"I'm not all that new," Dr Russell said, a bit defensively. "I used to work here ages ago before I moved to India. Return of the prodigal pathologist, I suppose. Who's your governor?"

"Inspector Lewis. He'll be along in a moment." Hathaway was amazed to see how Russell's eyes lit up as he mentioned Lewis' name.

"Robbie Lewis still works here? And he finally made inspector! You must be the brains of the team because Lewis was working on that exam for years." Russell laughed good-naturedly.

Dr. Hobson rose to Lewis' defence. "It should be noted that he was raising young kids at the time too. It's hard to maintain that balance. Work, family…"

"I was just teasing. I didn't mean any offense to your governor, Sergeant. You're quite lucky to be working with Lewis. I'll bet that you learn a lot and have a good time doing it. Robbie's so much fun. Bit of a flirt too, am I right?" Russell looked to Hobson for confirmation. Hobson nodded, hoping that she wouldn't blush; and Hathaway merely blinked in disbelief. The Lewis he knew was compassionate and conscientious, but fun and flirtatious?

Inspector Lewis entered the mortuary and immediately recognized his former colleague. "Grayling Russell? When did you come back to Oxford?"

"I've been back about a month, getting settled. I suppose I never did thank you for writing to me when Morse died. That was very kind of you. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch."

"There was no response necessary. It's good to see you." Lewis gave her a charming smile.

"We should do dinner some night to catch up. Invite your wife, of course." Dr. Russell was instantly filled with regret as she saw Lewis' face fall.

He put on his brave little smile and said, "Val passed on several years back."

She offered her condolences and added, "it'll be dinner for two, then." From the corner of the room, Laura Hobson started to cough. Loudly.

Lewis and Russell turned to look at Hobson and the corpse. "I suppose we should get back to our victim," Lewis conceded. Hathaway intuitively wondered if that was Hobson or the corpse.

Hobson was feeling feverish despite the chill of the mortuary. "If you look at the stab wound on the right…"

"Which is actually the victim's left." Russell corrected Hobson. It came out more harshly than she had intended. Dr Russell didn't mean to step on Hobson's toes, but she did feel the need to prove herself.

"Of course. You know what I mean." Hobson blew off Russell's comment but was clearly embarrassed at this point. It wasn't like Hobson to make an error of any sort, but her head was pounding. Hobson soldiered on and the post-mortem continued apace until all parties were satisfied with the conclusions.

As the detectives took their leave of the pathologists, Dr. Russell pulled Lewis aside to firm up plans for the aforementioned dinner. Hathaway hung back to give Lewis space, but also to whisper in Hobson's ear. "Do you want me to let the air out of her tyres?" He gave Hobson his most mischievous look, which did elicit a little smirk from Hobson.

"So that our hero Robbie could offer to drive her home? Thanks, but no."

Once outside the mortuary doors, Hathaway found fit to tease his boss. "Well done, sir. I do believe you made Dr Hobson jealous."

"What, about Grayling Russell?" Lewis was surprised at the idea at first, but then his face broke out into a smile. "Nah. Hobson can do better and she knows it." Though he dismissed Hathaway's notion out loud, inside Lewis was quite flattered by the idea of a jealous Hobson. _The doctor's got a taste of her own medicine,_ he thought as he silently stomped on the memory of a certain Franco.

* * *

***Later that evening***

Robbie Lewis and Grayling Russell were having a splendid time reminiscing over dinner. She asked him about how he and Morse became close. "I think it was when we flew half-way around the world together to Australia. That was when we got to know each other a bit better. I talked his ear off the whole way there, and he had no choice but to listen to me go on. Blimey, that trip was amazing. The case itself was dreadful—far too much bloodshed that could have been prevented—but what a beautiful country! Val left the kids with her parents and flew stand-by to join me after the case wrapped up. We spent two weeks driving around Australia in a van. Did I mention we had no kids in tow? One of the best times of me life. Our son lives there now, in fact. Haven't been back meself, though."

Dr Russell left Lewis to his reverie and went to the powder room. As he saw her returning, he stood to pull out her chair, ever the gentleman. "Thank you, Robbie."

"My pleasure."

"A pleasure indeed," she said seductively, as she ran her fingers down his chest and tried to kiss him.

Lewis instinctively jumped backwards. _I'm married! _was his first panicked thought. He composed himself and apologized. "I have to go. I'll take care of the cheque up front. I'm sorry."

Once outside, Lewis walked briskly along the river and wrestled with his ghosts. Passers-by must have thought he was going somewhere in a hurry, but in truth, he had no idea where he was going. His heart was pounding as he thought of his precious Val. Then in the darkness, he saw the face of his former partner, Ally McLennan; they had worked well together, and it wasn't until many years later that she had also tried to kiss him. He didn't panic then, but he still wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He never got to pursue that impulse- nor was he even sure that he would have wanted to- as the corrupt McLennan was herself murdered. The next image that came to him was Dr Hobson in a white scene suit, attending McLennan's corpse. He was apologizing to Laura, and staring into her eyes. Laura too? Had Laura became one of his ghosts? He couldn't answer and shook off the unknown. He returned to Val and sought refuge in the warmth of her memory.

* * *

***The next day***

Lewis hadn't slept much the previous night and was dreading the moment when he would encounter Dr. Russell. She eventually turned up in his office, as he knew she would. "Hi, Robbie."

"Grayling. I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what else to say."

"No harm done." She looked at him tenderly. "Lighten up, Robbie. You don't need to be so weighed down by everything. I know that the carefree sergeant I knew all those years ago is in there somewhere."

"My life has changed so much, and I'm just not looking for anything like that now."

"I'm not looking for anything serious either. We can just have some fun together, you know." Neither Lewis nor Russell realized that Dr Hobson had her hand on the door knob. The door was slightly ajar, so they didn't hear the door start to swing. It abruptly stopped when Hobson realized that Lewis was not alone. She wouldn't intentionally eavesdrop, but she found herself immobilized by her own psyche.

"It's been a long time since you've been with a woman, hasn't it?" Lewis nodded. "It's all right, Robbie. It's not a betrayal. You and Val were faithful for so many years, sacrificing so much of yourselves to raise your kids. But you're not tied down anymore. It's your turn to live for yourself." Hobson saw Grayling Russell take Lewis' hand; Hobson released her grip of the doorknob at the same moment. She turned and walked away.

Lewis took a moment before responding. "Thank you for considering where I'm coming from. I do appreciate your company, but I'm still figuring out what it means for me to be unattached. I hope that we are still friends." Lewis was polite but firm as he gave her hand a little squeeze- then dropped it.

"Of course. You needn't worry about that." Grayling Russell took the hint, but nevertheless flashed him a sultry smile as she left his office.

* * *

***20 minutes later***

Sergeant Hathaway was returning from some field research and pulled into the parking lot in front of the station. He noticed Dr Hobson sitting in her car. As she made no motion to alight or drive away, he thought it best to investigate. He noticed that she was sitting with her head back against the head-rest, red faced. As he came closer, he saw that she had been crying. "Dr Hobson? Laura?" He called through the glass.

She was startled and tried to shield her face. "Leave me alone, please."

Hathaway came around to the passenger side and pulled the door handle, but he found that it was locked. He knocked at the window. "I can't leave until I know that you're OK, now can I? Lewis would never forgive me." Hobson realized that if she didn't take Hathaway into her confidence that he would go straight to Lewis out of concern. The automatic lock clicked open and Hathaway entered the vehicle. He gave her a handkerchief.

"It's nothing really. I'm just feeling wretched. I've told Innocent that I need to take a few sick days."

"Missing a few days of work is no reason to cry... unless you're worried about who might dissect the corpses in your stead?"

The look on Hobson's face confirmed all Hathaway's suspicions. "James Hathaway, if you tell Lewis I cried, I will never forgive you," she said between nose-blows.

"You have my word, Doctor." Now that Hobson had taken him into her confidence, he prodded her for more. "So. Lewis back in the day. Go on, I'm curious."

"It's like Dr Russell said. He was light-hearted and quite the chatterbox. He could be quite cheeky, actually. In truth, though, I don't miss the old Robbie. There's this raw edginess to him now. Listen to me go on; I always was attracted to the tortured souls. We've had our fair share of near-misses over the years, Robbie and I. The feelings are there- I think- but he's never been ready. I accepted that he'd never be over Val. But if he ever did take up with someone new, I always thought it would be me. Of all the women in Oxford, it had to be another pathologist?"

"Whoa, there. Let's not jump to conclusions. It's a bit premature to think that Lewis is in a relationship with Russell."

"No. I went to drop off the post-mortem report. I saw them in his office." She started to cough, like she was choking on her words.

"I see," he said, actually wondering what indeed she saw.

"Robbie's not meant to be alone in this world. I want him to be happy, and if that means he's with Dr Russell, then so be it. Give him a little push in the right direction, James. Right, that's it. I'm going to stop blubbering and go home now. Not a word of this to the Inspector, right?"

"I promise." Hathaway bent in to give her a friendly peck on the cheek good-bye. He could tell she was running a fever. "You're burning up. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No! I'm fine!" Dr Hobson asserted. Hathaway knew that she really hated to be patronized, but he wished he could do more to help his ailing friend.

"All right. Rest up, and give us a call if you need anything."

Meanwhile back inside the station, Lewis heard the boss' high heels clicking into his office.

"Lewis." Her expression was stern. Innocent threw a folder on Lewis' desk. "I bring you the post-mortem from Dr Hobson. Apparently she did not want to interrupt whatever you had going on with Dr Russell."

Lewis blinked. "Ma'am?"

"I took her report and told her to take a few days off to take care of herself before she infects the entire station with her flu. Hobson looked like death itself." She paused. "Strictly off the record though, Lewis, I think she has more than the flu. She's lovesick. Personally, I don't care what you do with which pathologist- and I won't bring this up ever again- but Hobson's been your loyal friend for many years. You need to fix this." And with that she walked out; Lewis was able to gauge her distance by the sound of her heels clicking down the hallway.

* * *

***That evening***

Hathaway asked Lewis to join him for a pint after work. Lewis was sullen, and Hathaway made no attempt to draw it out of him. He was unsure as to how he could approach the situation without reneging on his promise to Hobson. Lewis' mobile phone rang, and he saw Dr Russell on the caller ID. Lewis tossed his phone to Hathaway. "Deal with her. I'm away on important business. If it's about work, take a message."

Hathaway complied. "This is Sergeant Hathaway… No, Inspector Lewis is handling a special assignment right now. I can take anything that requires his attention… Good night." Hathaway closed the phone. "No message, sir." Hathaway looked inquisitively at Lewis.

"What's that look for?" There's nothing going on." Lewis got defensive, and Hathaway continued to stare at him. "Nothing at all, James. To tell the truth, Morse was keen on her back in the day. She strung him along for a bit, but nothing much came of it as far as I know."

"Does any sergeant really know about his inspector's personal liaisons? You are an enigmatic breed, sir."

"Are we? The fact that we're having this conversation means that I am far too transparent. Innocent noticed too. She took me to task this afternoon."

"Innocent? The plot thickens…"

"She seems to think I've offended Dr Hobson. With Grayling Russell!"

Hathaway saw his opening and said a silent prayer. _Bless you, Jean Innocent. _"If Innocent thinks that you should clear up any misunderstanding with Hobson, I'd heed her advice."

"But Laura can't possibly think that Grayling and I… And would she care if we were?"

"Is that so impossible, sir?" Hathaway raised his eyebrows, trying to non-verbally cue the inspector to the heart of the problem.

"What does that mean? You know something, don't you?"

"Know something about what, sir?" Hathaway was giving Lewis his facetious look.

"Cheeky sod! What are you hiding?"

Hathaway sighed. "All I'm saying is that if I were you, I wouldn't summarily dismiss Innocent's concerns."

Lewis was getting agitated. "Bloody hell, you've talked to Hobson, haven't you?"

"There's a reason they call you Detective Inspector!"

"As your senior officer, I command you to tell me what the hell she thinks I've done!"

"I won't betray her confidence, sir."

"Not even to me?"

"Especially not to you, sir. That's the whole point, really."

"Bollocks!"

_Well, Laura did tell me to push him in the right direction. _Hathaway thought. "Sir, don't answer me out loud, but think about this. Do you care about Dr. Hobson? Like more-than-just-friends? Because if that's the case, you need to do something."

"I need some air." And with that, Lewis left the pub. Hathaway watched him disappear into the night.

* * *

***two hours later***

Hobson had been dozing intermittently all afternoon and evening when her mobile rang. In her cold-medicine-haze, she neglected to look at the caller ID. "Hobson," she answered.

"Laura, it's Robbie. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sorry it's getting late, but I'd like to see you."

"I have the flu, Robbie. Can it wait a few days?"

"No, afraid not. I know this is awfully presumptuous of me, but I'm outside your house." Hobson got out of bed and peaked through the curtains. Sure enough, Robbie's car was in the driveway.

"I'm a mess, Robbie. I don't want you to see me like this."

"I brought you some soup." Lewis could be persistent like puppy. "If you refuse to see me, I'll have to leave it on the cold door step." She sighed out of confusion, exhaustion, or intrigue- possibly all three. A minute had gone by and she still hadn't answered him. "Laura?"

"Hang on, Robbie. I'll be down in a few minutes." She mustered up the strength to pull on some clothes over her pyjamas. When she opened the door, he was standing there holding a take-away pint of soup and looking somewhat nervous. She invited him into the kitchen.

"I owe you an apology."

"No, you don't." She was matter of fact.

"But I do. I've been carrying on like I've been living in a time warp. Everyone's noticed. Innocent called me out on it, and Hathaway won't say anything, but he keeps judging me with his eyes, smug little git that he is."

"I take it that this time warp concerns Dr Russell?" She gulped, but it hurt to swallow.

"Aye." He articulated the following thoughts haltingly, and his hesitations were further punctuated by her sporadic coughing. ""I regret it very deeply if I made you think that something was going on between Grayling and me. I really enjoyed seeing her again, but it was because I got into the mind-set of who I was twenty-some-odd years ago. We went out together and had a wonderful time. But in the back of my mind I had the sensation that at the end of the night, I'd be going home to Val and the kids. And then I did go home and felt the horrid void swallowing me up again. Val's gone, and I know it. Even so, I had to call our Lyn to calm meself down. I hate calling her when I'm like that."

Hobson was headachy and rubbed her temples. "Please don't go to pieces on me, Robbie. I really can't help you with this tonight."

"Sorry. I'm trying to apologize to you, only I'm making a giant cock-up of that too. And you do help me with it, Laura, every day. You knew me back then too, but you've always kept me in the here and now. You don't hesitate to give me a swift kick in the arse when I'm too busy brooding to notice anything else. Snaps me back to reality. You've been my rock, Laura. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't think of Grayling as a rival, as a pathologist or… friend… or… you know..." He lifted his head to see if she understood.

Hobson met his gaze. "'you know?' Don't leave me in the dark, Robbie."

Lewis sighed. "Are you going to make me say it?" She looked at him expectantly. "Honestly, Laura, I thought my heart closed up shop a long time ago. But I know deep down that if I ever were to start over again, it'd be with you. No one else. There now, I've said my piece. I should go and let you get some rest." He stood up and swiftly walked away. He didn't wait for her reaction and somewhat hoped she would be too febrile to remember what he'd just admitted.

She wanted to rush into his arms, but she felt like lead. She stirred the soup and took a sip. It helped more than she could have imagined. She mustered up what voice she had to call him back. "Wait!" He returned into the kitchen doorway. "Thank you for the soup. I'm not up for entertaining, but you don't have to go- if you want to stay a while."

He looked at her from the threshold. "Watch some telly when you're done with the soup?" He suggested.

"All right. And for the record, I hope that I'm still available if- or when- you do decide to start over again." He nodded but didn't say anything as he returned to the table.

They found a film and settled in, she on the couch and he in an armchair. She was asleep when the end credits rolled. He took the afghan that was thrown over the back of the chair and covered her up. Her eyes started to flutter.

"Robbie?"

"I'm here. Do you want me to help you upstairs?" He was kneeling beside her attentively.

"No, I'm fine like this." Her eyes grew more lucid and she said, "And if you take me to bed, I promise it'll be under an entirely different set of circumstances."

He laughed. "Fair enough, love."

"Good night, and thanks." She took one last fond look at him and then rolled over to bury her face in the couch. She whispered, "I love you, Robbie" into the cushions so softly she was sure he wouldn't hear.

He thought he must have imagined it, that muffled little voice. Imaginary or real, the thought alone reassured him that he'd done the right thing in coming here tonight. He had a new vision and sense of purpose. He cleared up the tea cups and bowl of soup back in the kitchen. Before he locked up and left, he stood over her for a moment and whispered, "Good night, love. I'll call you tomorrow." He silently added, _and every day after that if you'll have me… _


	5. Ch 5- A gift from (the) Amazon

A gift from (the) Amazon

Author Note: For disclaimer and introduction, please see chapter one. This story is not a continuation of the previous chapters. Robbie and Laura reboot!

* * *

_Innocent: What's the matter with him? Not our lovely Laura, I hope. Honestly, sometimes I just want to bang their heads together. Two grown-up, single people who obviously like each other. Don't you think, Hathaway?_

_Hathaway: I try not to, ma'am. _

_ -The Mind has Mountains_

Inspector Robbie Lewis had planned to spend his birthday quietly at home, awaiting phone calls from his grown kids. But his sergeant James Hathaway had insisted that Lewis come out for a pint. When they got to the pub, Hathaway pulled a bait-and-switch in the name of celebration; the promised pint became a glass of scotch, then another, and another. Lewis started to protest at the third glass, but he was feeling no pain and enjoying the ambiance.

"Sir, I meant to give you a present tonight, but it hasn't arrived yet."

"What, did you order it from Amazon? You can never tell online who's honest. Or maybe someone knicked it from the stoop."

Hathaway smirked. "No. I doubt that very much." He then added, speaking into his pint, "Sometimes she acts like she's from the Amazon, though." He thought of Laura "it's-hard-to-strangle-a-man-with-your-bare-hands- I-know-I've-tried" Hobson. The pathologist could be prickly at times, but Hathaway knew that his boss had a genuine soft spot for her- and vice versa.

"What's that you say?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing. Go on, sir." Lewis the Luddite started rambling about the perils of the internet again and didn't seem to notice that Hathaway was making a phone call.

"Where are you, Doctor? You're missing a rare sight- the inebriated Inspector!"

"I'm not sure I want to be around for that," Dr Laura Hobson answered on the other end of the line.

"Come on, Hobson. It would make him happy if you came out for a drink."

"All right. I'll see what I can do to finish this report. No promises, though."

Hathaway hung up and sent a text to the boss lady before turning his attention back to Lewis who was still chattering away. "…and this online journalism, ye cannet wrap fish and chips in a computer, man…" Lewis' Geordie accent got thicker with each glass of scotch.

"Just print barker-dot-biz, sir. But speaking of wrapping, if you do see something turn up with a purple bow on it, that's your gift."

"I'll keep me eye out." Lewis said, lifting his scotch to his eye. Hathaway was not sure if he meant to do that or not. He chuckled at Lewis.

When Laura Hobson did turn up, Lewis rose to greet her and held her in a bear hug for several long moments. "Laura! You're here, bonny pathologist!" She broke free only by shifting to give him a kiss on the cheek. She could smell the scotch on his breath. "Happy Birthday, Robbie. Are you all right?"

"Never better!"

"Why don't the two of you get a table, and I'll get us another round." Hathaway offered.

"He's had enough, don't you think, James?"

"Iron-clad stomach, love." Lewis piped up.

Soon, Hathaway put another scotch down in front of Lewis and a glass of wine for Hobson at the spot opposite him. "Aren't you having anything, James?" She asked.

"Sir, Doctor, something's come up and I have to go."

"What's this about, man? You can't leave!" Lewis looked hurt.

"I just got a text from a lady-friend, sir. Do you understand?" Of course, nothing could be farther from the truth; Hathaway was going home to strum his guitar and meditate. But he hoped that the senior detective would take his hint and follow suit with Hobson.

"Aye." Lewis' face contorted from a pained expression to a ribald grin. "Have a good time, son."

Hathaway beamed at Lewis calling him 'son.' He sincerely hoped that the scheme would pay off for the lovelorn Lewis. Hathaway turned to Hobson, who rose to bid him good night. Hathaway took Hobson's hands and pressed something into them. "These are Inspector Lewis' keys. He should not go home alone tonight."

Hobson groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're quite the sly Fox, aren't you, Hathaway? What would the chief super say if she knew that you'd intoxicated your governor then abandoned him in such a state?"

"Innocent?" Hathaway cracked a devious smile. "Who do you think is picking up the tab tonight?"

Hobson's façade did not crack even though she was internally enraged by the realization of a broader conspiracy. "If I had known that Innocent was buying, I would have asked for a glass of champagne," she said coolly.

It made sense now;Hobson had had a visit from Innocent herself after Hathaway's phone call. Innocent had literally pried the report from Hobson's hands, told her it was good enough and that she should go home. Innocent then casually dropped "by the way, I hear that the lads are getting drinks for Lewis' birthday tonight. If you stop by, be sure to give him my best."

Hobson scowled as Hathaway continued. "Besides, I'm hardly abandoning him; I've delivered him into your capable hands." He kissed her on the cheek, and clapped her on the back. "Got to go. Have fun, kids." _A magnum of champagne_, she thought.

As much as she didn't like being manipulated, Hobson decided to make the most of the evening with Lewis. The two were having a grand time chatting about his kids, the pieces she was rehearsing with the community orchestra, more about his grandkids, a bridge tournament she'd recently played in… until Robbie noticed something and couldn't stop laughing.

"Is something funny, Inspector?" She asked playfully.

When at last his laughter ebbed, he leaned in close to her. Her heart skipped a beat when- for just a moment- she thought he was going to kiss her on the neck. Instead, he reached around to her back and pulled off the adhesive purple bow that Hathaway had affixed to her before leaving. "I think that our James is trying to tell us something."

"I think that your James needs to learn that women are not objects!" Hobson cried out in mock horror.

Lewis' response was more laughter. "You're upset?" He sputtered out between chortles.

"Well, it's a tad degrading, isn't it? I mean, you've been drugged and I've been gift-wrapped!"

"Don't be cross with him, Laura. I'm the poor sod whose sergeant needs to trick the girl I like into coming home with me."

"Only because you've never asked me to go home with you yourself! Honestly Robbie, if you really liked me you could do something about it." She sounded exasperated. This isn't where she wanted the conversation to go.

He paused and took a swig of scotch. "Bah. You deserve better: an-intellectual-university-exciting-European-jet-s etter-I-don't-know-who-Laura-younger-than-me." His words were running together, but she made sense of most of it.

"Oh please; your age argument is rubbish. You know better than anyone that some people die far too early. And I can tell you as a pathologist that I have seen many corpses that had defied death far longer than anyone would have reasonably expected." She saw his face falling and regretted her tone, overly dismissive of his honest rambling. _He's trying to tell me that he likes me. Why must I always talk about corpses?! _She scolded herself, and then softened her tone to re-orient the conversation. "The point is, age doesn't matter. When you find someone you have a connection with, you should just hold on for as long as it lasts." He put his free hand over hers over his and gave it a little squeeze, but he didn't lift his head.

Hobson realized that she would much rather be with happy-drunk-Robbie than depressed-drunk-Robbie, though admittedly neither was preferable to a sober Robbie. _Time to flirt_, she thought, hoping to bring happy-drunk-Robbie back from the abyss. She thought of things she would not ordinarily say, but he was quite inebriated and probably wouldn't remember anyway. "I'd like to think that one day you won't be able to stand it anymore and you'll just scoop me up in your arms and have your way with me." She flashed her most coquettish smile.

That idea did perk him up a bit. "Nah, I'd take you out for a nice dinner first."

"You've taken me out for a nice dinner at least a dozen times, Robbie. Maybe you should vary your technique."

"There's nothing wrong with me technique, I'll have you know."

"Depends on what the desired outcome is, I guess."

"Hmph." He swallowed what remained of his scotch. "Let's take a walk. It's too hot in here."

As they walked along the Thames, Lewis was clinging tightly to Hobson's side. Was it for stability or something more? The fresh air did him good, but his head was reeling. He stopped at a bench and plopped down onto it. She sat and huddled next to him for warmth. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. In his uninhibited state, he then took hold of her wrist and started to awkwardly poke her arms through the sleeves as if he were dressing one of his kids back in the day. She was going to protest that she could do that herself- and furthermore that the proper way to help a lady with a coat would be to stand behind her. But in truth she welcomed his touch, and he just seemed so intent on bundling her up that she left him to it. "Laura Hobson." He said her name to himself as if he was curiously identifying a specimen. He closed the jacket tightly around her and then added with a mischievous grin, "gift-wrapped."

"Not funny, Robbie Lewis!" She swatted at him in playful contempt before landing her hand on his chest. She felt him inhale and exhale. She finally got the nerve to ask. "Do you think you'll ever be ready to let someone into your life?"

He looked up at the sky and exhaled deeply. "Marriage is a lot of work. Even the best marriage."

"There is plenty of middle ground to explore between solitude and marriage, Robbie."

There in the dark, it was easier to be completely honest with him. They were away from the bright lights of the mortuary, away from the din of the pub. Laura opened up her heart and let it all tumble out. "Me, for example. I like my space. I've learned the hard way that I'm far too selfish to live with anyone. I'll never be anyone's wife, but that doesn't mean I want to remain celibate. I'm a physical person. I'd like to be with someone that I can trust completely, someone I could ring up and know he'd be happy just to hear my voice. Someone I can depend on to be there, someone who can depend on me too whenever he needs someone."

She let him ruminate on everything she had said before asking, "what do you want, Robbie?"

He rubbed his temples and remained silent. He put his arm around her, and they both stared at the river in a tacit understanding. A good half-hour later, he spoke. "I'm ready to go home, Laura. With you."

"OK." Hobson felt her heart flutter for the second time that night.

They didn't speak much on the drive back to his flat, but Lewis kept his hand on her thigh as she drove. "Here we are," she said. Hobson got out of the car but made no forward motion towards his flat. He rounded the car and took her arm, but she remained firmly planted there. "Make sure you drink plenty of water. Ring me if you want to talk."

"Laura, if I invited you in, would you? Come in to me flat, I mean. Have a night-cap. Stay?"

"Absolutely, I would, if you ask me another night." He looked crestfallen, and she so hated to disappoint him when at last he had the courage to say what they both wanted. "Oh, Robbie. You've had a lot to drink tonight. I just want to be sure you won't have any regrets. I couldn't bear it if you were to wake up hung-over and then say to yourself, 'what's she doing here?' "

Lewis took both her hands in his. "Laura, I am thinking more clearly than I have in years. The only regrets I'll have tomorrow will be for not figuring this out sooner."

"Would you settle for a good night kiss, perhaps?"

"If I must. Good night," he whispered as he kissed her gently.

"And happy birthday, Robbie," Hobson said as she kissed him back more passionately than she had intended. He responded in kind, and it was evident that the neither one of them was going to break away from their embrace. Before she knew it, Lewis had pinned her against the car and she was raising her leg up against his side. "On second thought, let's go inside, Robbie. We've waited long enough, haven't we…"

* * *

Lewis' head was throbbing and his stomach was unsettled, but he felt wholly at peace. Indeed, the effects of the scotch were considerably mitigated by the warmth of his bedmate. "Laura, are you still awake?"

"Mmm hmm." She opened her eyes to face him on the same pillow. "I am now. How're you feeling?"

"Good." He lied. "It's just…" He really didn't know the right way to finish his thought. "I wasn't just after a birthday shag. You know that, right, love?"

"Of course I do. In all the years I've known you, your motives have never been less than genuine."

"So are we really together now? Like a proper couple?"

"I should hope so!" Hobson propped herself up on her elbow to look at Lewis. "But earlier down at the river you never did tell me what you want."

He knew that it was his turn to be candid with her, but he was still hesitant. "I want to be with someone who's known me for years, mostly because you know that I don't like to talk about it."

"It?"

"Feelings… and whatnot."

"I'm not psychic, though. You have to tell me what you mean when you say 'a proper couple.'"

"Look, I won't try to change you if you won't try to change me. I just want us to be happy being ourselves." He looked into her eyes, and his dread of relationship-talk finally dissolved. "I don't want to get married again, but I don't want an open relationship either. We each have our own place, but I want to ring you to say good night when we're not together. I need to know that I am the only one."

"You are the only one, Robbie Lewis. You are the only one I have wanted for a long time."

"Likewise, Laura."

They kissed in the triumph of their new understanding, but Hobson broke away as she remembered how they got to this point. "One thing though, I'd like to keep our happiness between us for a while. Tell your family if you want to, of course, but I don't want to tell people at work. Not even James, and especially not Jean Innocent. "

Robbie concurred. "Agreed. We should keep our life together private as long as we can. Can you imagine? We'd never hear the end of it!"

"I wonder how long you can really keep a secret from James," she challenged him.

"I promise you that I won't say a word."

* * *

Epilogue

Hathaway nervously awaited Lewis' arrival at the station Monday morning. When Lewis did turn up, he glared at his sergeant. Little did Hathaway know that Lewis had been practicing his stern face all morning in order to conceal his joy.

"Dare I ask if you found your present on Friday, sir?"

"Aye," Lewis said sarcastically. Hathaway's anxiety was palpable as Lewis continued. "Turns out my gift was a lecture on how women are not to be treated as objects. Women like to be given gifts, not given *as* gifts, you dolt. You know what Hobson's like when she's angry. What were you thinking with that stupid purple bow?" Lewis took the purple bow from his pocket and threw it on Hathaway's desk.

"Sorry, sir. I thought it was worth a try." Hathaway said as he picked up the bow, which was now affixed to an Amazon gift card. "What's this for?"

"You'll need it. Hobson's compiling a required reading list of feminist literature for you."

"Goodie," said Hathaway sardonically; although secretly, he rather enjoyed reading the major works of liberation theory for any oppressed demographic.

"I'm going to get some coffee. And when I get back, you are going to call Hobson to apologize."

"Sir." Hathaway confirmed. He examined the gift card, which was in a generous amount. On the outer sleeve of the card, Lewis had scrawled, "thanks." Hathaway wondered if he really had to apologize after all.

* * *

Author note: I have one or two more of these tales mapped out but nothing even remotely close to publication. As far as this premise is concerned, my imagination will be compromised once I've seen Ramblin' Boy anyway (*excited squeal!*). So, that's it for a little while. Thank you for reading and for your supportive feedback!


End file.
